Drinks
by lil'mousie323
Summary: "There is nothing on this earth more to be prized than true friendship." Thomas Aquinas


"Nadine, I wanted to thank you for all your hard work these past few days. I know you had hoped to get some time with your son, I'm sorry that didn't really work out this trip." Elizabeth said to her chief of staff as their plane flew through the night.

"It was my pleasure Ma'am, I do enjoy getting out of the office every now and then. Thank you for allowing me to tag along. As far as my son goes, well I still have hope that he will come around. We are going to start small with phone calls." She replied back to her boss. She knew Elizabeth was sincere in her request of getting drinks at some point, but wasn't sure if she was ready to have a friendship with her boss. She admired her greatly, although Secretary McCord was younger than herself, she truly looked up to this woman. What wasn't to look up to? She was intelligent, driven, hopeful, caring, and obviously stunningly gorgeous. Nadine had been so accustomed to Secretary Marsh and his political goals, that she really welcomed the breath of fresh air Elizabeth brought to the State Department. Not only was she great at her job, she was an extremely devoted mother and wife. Nadine often wondered how she did everything she did, and with such ease.

They had been back at the office for a week when Nadine approached Elizabeth. "Ma'am, you know your remark about drinks? Well, I was wondering if at some point you'd like to grab one? With everything we have been dealing with at the office, I think it is much needed, plus I wouldn't mind some company of someone who's over the age of 30." She smiled at Elizabeth.

"Nadine, it would be an honor to get some drinks with you! I could use some girl talk." she replied, winking at Nadine. "How does tonight sound? I know Henry has a late lecture and the kids are all busy, so I'd either be staying here and working or going home to an empty house."

"Tonight sounds perfect, thank you ma'am."

"Oh, one more thing, while we are getting drinks, could you please drop the ma'am and just call me Elizabeth?"

"Sure thing" Nadine replied with a smile at her boss.

"Good evening ladies, what can I get you started with?" The waiter asked.

"I'll take scotch on rocks, thank you" Nadine replied.

"I'll have a cosmo please, thank you." Elizabeth said smiling at the waiter.

"I'll have them right up ladies! Thank you." With that the waiter turned and walked away to enter their drink orders.

"Scotch on the rocks? I'd have pegged you more for a martini gal" Elizabeth said to her chief of staff, smiling.

"Well ma'am, its been a crazy two weeks, I felt something strong and straight up was needed." she replied, smiling warmly at her boss.

"Sounds about right." Elizabeth said raising an eyebrow at her. "Since it has been a long trying two weeks, how about we not talk shop tonight? I know I could use a few hours of peace…. So tell me about your son, you said the two of you have been estranged?" Elizabeth said, clearly concerned.

"Well, we had a bit of a falling out when he decided to quit Juilliard in his sophomore year. I told him that he if was "adult" enough to make the decision to drop out of school, then he was "adult" enough to handle living expenses on his own. He assumed I had disowned him, which I did not, I just cut off his financial resources. Looking back at it now, I wish we would have talked about it more. He had gone to live with his dad and I really hadn't seem or talked to him since. It's been 10 years since that happened, and to see him last week doing well, it just made me so happy yet sad at the same time. I have missed out on so much in the last 10 years." she explained, with a sadness in her eyes. "Last week, seeing him, talking to him was just so wonderful. I had been calling him and letting messages over the years, wanting to have him come talk to me, but he informed me that he assumed i had disowned him. That pained me greatly, I had never disowned him, and I certainly still do love him. To be a single mother trying to raise a son on your own, I only had so much financial resources and when he threw away the chance of a lifetime at Juilliard, well it hurt. I had saved for his college education since the day he was born, and to have that all just thrown away, well, it was painful." she paused, taking a drink, looking at her boss, who was intently listening. "Oh ma'a…eh, Elizabeth, I'm sorry I'm rambling, its just, well I don't get out much with someone who understands what its like being a woman with a strong career, and a parent."

"Oh Nadine! I don't know what its like being a single mother, but being woman with a strong career and a mother, well, yeah, I get it." Elizabeth said, looking at her chief of staff with a new found respect, not that she didn't respect her because she did, but learning abut her relationship with her son was just sad. She felt bad for her, knowing the disappointments when your child drops out of school, but to have them think they've been disowned was just heartbreaking. "I do hope that he comes around and starts taking your calls again." she said, with a sad but hopeful tone in her voice.

"Yes, me too. It was so good to see him, to actually be able to hug him, I just hope he knows how much I do love him and miss him. Children may disappoint us at one time or another, but that doesn't mean we stop loving them, I think it makes us love them even more. I just wish they would understand that, but I know that doesn't happen until they are parents themselves." she said, taking a long swig of her scotch.

"Ain't that the truth!" Elizabeth agreed, as she also took a sip of her drink. "Can I just say how much I applaud you for sticking to your guns and having him deal with dropping out of school the way you did? When Stevie came home and informed us she had quit school I was quite livid, Henry had to talk me down from a ledge. We had agreed to let her live with us, but she needed to get a job and start helping around the house and paying a few bills herself, mainly her cell phone bill. It was either that or go back to school. So she decided to get a job, which I kinda admit, I am glad to have her at home, though we fight and disagree over things, often, I really appreciate her being home." she admitted to Nadine. "She had been there for Allison and Jason to rely on while I was in Iran, knowing Henry would not have been able to handle everything if I had not come home alive." she had started, but had to stop and catch herself, she didn't want to cry in front of Nadine, but knew if she had continued that's what would have happened, alcohol adding to the emotional feelings.

Noticing Elizabeth choking up, Nadine reached an arm out for reassurance, letting her know it was okay, she understood. She had been the one to comfort the entire staff while Elizabeth was missing, and during the entire search. It was an emotionally exhausting 3 days, something that she will remember for the rest of her life. "You know, we were all here for Henry and the kids those three days. Everyone worked tirelessly trying to find you and bring you home." "Can I just tell you how much of a breath of fresh air you are to DC, Elizabeth? I know you don't want to talk work, but I just wanted you to know."

"Thank you Nadine. I am very happy that you stayed on with me." Elizabeth said, with a reassuring smile. She caught the waiter as he walked by, "Could we have another round please?"

"Yes ma'am, coming right up."

The two women chatted for quite awhile, even after their second round of drinks were long gone.

"Elizabeth, please excuse me for being blunt, but I really enjoyed this. Its nice to get to know the people you spend most of your day with, not to mention a little girl time, it's just really nice."

"I agree Nadine. I value your opinion, and I don't think I would be able to do this job without you. You keep me on top of everything, really Nadine, I appreciate you very much. This was fun, lets not wait too long to do it again, okay? You know, since moving to the city, and this crazy job, I never get time to go out with friends, it actually is slightly depressing. Yeah I have Henry and the kids, but sometimes a girl just needs another girls company. Anyway, thank you Nadine."

"Elizabeth, I understand completely, and yes we will have to make this a more common event. You know, even though you are younger than I am, I do admire you and look up to you. Your work ethic, your family, your hopefulness, it's truly something to strive for. Thank you."

As the two women walked out of the restaurant Elizabeth caught Nadine by the arm, "This might be a bit odd, and probably because I'm a little tipsy, but I'm going to hug you Nadine. Truly thank you for everything you do for me."

Caught a bit off guard Nadine welcomed Elizabeths embrace. "Thank you ma'am, you are most certainly welcome."

Both women were quite relieved to find a friend in each other, making some of the most unbearable days bearable.


End file.
